


Sorry

by inmydaydream



Series: Serenading [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Angry Alya Césaire, Chloè redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Plot, song: Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream
Summary: Hello! I'm back with another fic! For magicalprincess_marichat, my beta(https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalprincess_marichat/pseuds/magicalprincess_marichat)I should give you a warning beforehand: I am a hopeless romantic and a hopeless believer in happy endings, so even though this has hurt/comfort, the ending is good. :P XD
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Serenading [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicalprincess_marichat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalprincess_marichat/gifts).



> Hello! I'm back with another fic! For magicalprincess_marichat, my beta  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalprincess_marichat/pseuds/magicalprincess_marichat)  
> I should give you a warning beforehand: I am a hopeless romantic and a hopeless believer in happy endings, so even though this has hurt/comfort, the ending is good. :P XD

Marinette lay curled up around her cat pillow on her bed. Today Lila had pulled another one of her tricks, effectively taking her out of school. She shuddered when she remembered how Alya saw her today. A look of utter disgust.  
She hadn't thought that Lila would do as she had told Marinette. Lila had won over Adrien, she was the new muse of Gabriel, alongside him. And soon, she had Alya eating out of her hand. She cried. Adrien, her kitty, was caught in her web of lies. He was someone she thought she could trust and someone who could stay by her always.

"I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice. By once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times. So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight. 'Cause I just need one more shot at second chances."

She jumped at the sound of Chat Noir singing to her. "Go away. I don't want to do anything with you."

"Just let me serenade you, princess. Just ear me out." She chuckled. Her Chaton could be funny when least expected.

"I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to. But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two. I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth. Can we both say the words and forget this?", he said, in a voice that betrayed his pain.  
"Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry? 'Cause I'm missing more than just your body. Oh, is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, I know that I let you down. Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" She got up, dried her tears and climbed up to her balcony. There he was, standing on the ground below. It was true, he was serenading her. The only difference was that he was asking for her forgiveness. Tears were pouring down from his face and all she wanted now to drag him up here and dry his tears. Then she would kiss her boyfriend senseless. But some obstacles needed to be tackled. She sobbed a bit too

"Come here, Minou. Let's talk about it. I believe that's one of the things you asked for," she said and giggled.

He gave her a weak grin and extended his baton to come up. She hugged him hard.

"I'm truly sorry princess. I told you to take the 'high road'. I was so stupid-". She shushed him with a finger to his mouth

"Shh. My turn. I knew that you said that. But that was okay. You didn't know what she told me. She said she would take all my friends and leave me alone." She was too embarrassed to tell him the last part. She continued, "She kept cornering me, and eventually had Alya following her like a baby chick. I was so hurt. You told me she wasn't hurting anyone, Adrien, but what about me? She was hurting me pretty bad."

"Yes, I realized that today. Lila met me at a photo shoot and was all over me. I rebuffed her, of course. I was too angry at her and myself. She had promised she wouldn't hurt you. I had made a deal with her."

"Deal?"

"Yes, that she shouldn't come after you until I did photo shoots, and convince my father for her to be another muse. I thought she just wanted fame and I could give her that. She had agreed, and I have to talk to her and my father about her. But I figured you should be the first one I should talk to. Because I need my partner for the other two. You always said that I should stand out for myself. So will you help me, my Lady?", he asked in a small voice, and she could compare his face to a scared kitten.

She smiled and said, "You made a deal for me? To protect me? And of course, Chat Noir and Ladybug are a team. Obviously I'll come with you."

"No, but Adrien needs Marinette for this one. This is where she could help me the most. But we'll talk about that later. Am I forgiven, Marinette?"  
"Yes, Chaton. Of course you are. I thought you had fallen for her lies too. If I had known about that deal, I'd never have doubted you. With you, my life is already better."

He smiled and whispered to her, "We need to give Lila a taste of her own medicine. And we need to get you into school."  
"Expel her?"

"You're not aiming high enough, sweetheart," he said in a voice that dripped of cold contempt and made a shiver go down her spine. "That's not enough," he continued, "Exile her. To the other side of the continent. That's how we'll get rid of her. No one hurts the people I love."

She blushed. "You sound like you have a plan."

"I do, princess. Just wait and watch."  
***  
Marinette stood in the gala she had been invited to. As Adrien's date. She was following through his plan. Everything was in place. It would've been better if he was here. She chuckled. But he was, he was just not as Adrien. Chat Noir stood on the stage, smiling at everyone. And once or twice, she saw him smile and wink at her. She took a deep breath. She could do this. 

She walked up to Natalie, who carried an iPad with Gabriel's face on it. She asked her where Adrien was and Marinette smirked. She pulled her own iPad which showed Adrien's face. 

"I'm here father. I'm following in your footsteps. And number one in your book of rules is not to show your face in real life," Adrien's voice came through the gadget in Marinette's hands. She snickered.

"Where are you, Adrien? And why aren't you here in the gala?"

"Rule number 2: be as elusive as you can be. So, father, why aren't you here? After all, we both were invited here. You aren't here and I'm not too. Why are you, of all people, asking me this?"

"You're embarrassing me," Gabriel shouted from his tablet.

"I do that all the time. Surely, you must be accustomed to that? Goodbye, father.", the screen turned black and Marinette said, "Thank you very much for your time, sir."

"Mlle. Dupain Cheng, you are spoiling both my son and your career."

"Are threatening me, M. Agreste? Please look around before you say such things in public. And yes, standing up for someone or yourself is not spoiling. And if I'm doing that for him, as his girlfriend, and you, as a father, didn't do it, you should be ashamed. And all you can think is his career. Shame on you, Mr Agreste."

He gaped and had the grace to look guilty, but before he could gather himself and reply, Marinette had gone.

"Awesome, princess. Let's go home now.", she jumped but smiled when she saw Chat Noir behind her. She nodded and said, "Tikki, Spots on!"

***  
Lila was crying in her seat. Alya was bristling. When Adrien and Marinette arrived at school, Lila pointed to Marinette and said, "She did this to me."

"Whoa, what did she do," Adrien said in a deadpan.

"Lila says she was threatened by Marinette yesterday to let the principal allow her to come to school. How could you do this to poor Lila, girl? All she ever did was to try and become your friend. All this for jealousy?", the last lines were directed to Marinette, and she shuddered when Alya said those words to her.

Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms and whispered to her, "I can do this alone if you want. I know this must be difficult for you. Fighting your best friend."

"She's no longer a best friend to me," she said in a cold voice, loud enough for the whole class to hear. All of them collectively gasped. Alya stammered, "W-What? You can't do -"

"Do what?", Adrien bellowed, "So you're allowed to cheat and she doesn't? You lost the title of both best friend when you took Lila's word ignoring your best friend's advice and avoiding research." Marinette put a hand on his chest, and he softened. He took a deep breath and continued, "Marinette is our everyday Ladybug. She helps us all the time, even when she's busy. We guys are some friends, taking her help greedily, and not even standing up for her when she needed our support the most. I'm glad she decided to accept my apology." He smiled, secretly signalling her to take over.

Marinette inhaled and said, "I was at the gala yesterday with Adrien. Surely you've seen the video on Youtube showing us? It got viral, didn't it? So how could I have called her? Oh, wait, we forgot to ask Lila the time. Lila," she asked sweetly, too innocently, "When did I call you yesterday? "

Everyone turned to Lila. "About 7-8," she said, and regretting it as soon as she said those words. Adrien and Marinette smirked at each other, as if they were winning. 

"Really," Adrien said, voice laced with dripping sarcasm, "How odd. Right Marinette. Because I was having dinner with Mari's parents then. And before you say it might be after that, let me tell you that we had a movie night with her parents. It went up till 1 in the morning, and we slept on the sofa. Before that, we were with Luka, and Juleka saw us taking a stroll by the Seine. Didn't you?", he asked Juleka.

"Yeah. I saw them," she replied in her emotionless voice, though it was quivering a bit. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. I never truly believed in her lies, but was too afraid to voice them aloud.", she confessed. Marinette smiled at her in sympathy. Many voices were heard, but most of them were in support of her. She smiled at Adrien. 'Thank you,' she mouthed at him. 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours.', he mouthed back at him.

"She's right. We shouldn't have believed Lila's lies."

"I also knew from the start"

"Yeah, I agree with Adrien. Marinette would never do that."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!," someone yelled. It was Chloe. Marinette squinted her eyes in confusion as the blonde threw an apologetic glance at her. "Marinette doesn't deserve this. All of you are just like cowards. You know, birds of a feather flock together. Now that you know Lila lied, you are overwhelming the poor girl. If you knew from the start, are you all that much of snobs that no one even bats an eyelash at her lies," she laughed bitterly. 

"Thanks, Chlo," Marinette said, beaming at her new best friend.

"Hey, what do you know about her," Alya said, "Aren't you like us that way? When her lies are exposed, you bungee to the other side."

"No, Alya. She was a much better friend than you have ever been to me. She cared about something that wasn't my love life, you know. All you asked was about him. She cared for me and supported me when all of you turned your backs at me. She apologized for her behaviour towards me. Few people know this, but Chloe was my friend before she went to New York for vacation. That's when she changed.", Marinette said 

Everyone that wasn't Juleka, Kim or Alix gaped at them. Thay had known. 

Murmurs of apologies flitted across the room. 

Kim paraded to them and hugged her. "Thanks for accepting my apology that day. She had promised me that she will give two tickets for Ondine and myself to the Olympics. She never really gave them to me and I knew she was lying the last day of the Olympics. I'm sorry," he said and Alix gave an apology of her own. Marinette hugged her childhood BFFs, Chloe, Kim and Alix, and beamed at Adrien, who smiled at her like she was his sun, moon and all the stars combined.

***

Later that afternoon, Ladybug and Chat Noir raced to the police station, and gave Mr Roger the details of the girl's lies and attempts to get akumatized. 

"We're telling you, officer, this girl is a threat to Paris. She assaults this girl in her class, and I'm sure you'll get witnesses to prove us right."

"You're right. We'll talk about it to the higher officials and see what we can do. From the evidence you've just provided me with, I'd say this girl should be out of the country or in jail."

"Exactly, we're worried that she working with Hawkmoth. We know that she was the reason for the fiasco on Heroes' Day, and so many other instances. It's all in the file. Here. We'll take our leave now. Thank you for your time, officer.", Ladybug thanked him and both of them left.

"See, I told you. Now, we don't have to worry about anything other than us.", he said, inching closer to her lips, and just as their lips were a centimetre away, a resounding crash sounded through the air. 

"Sh*t, an Akuma. I hate Hawkmoth," she said, groaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I sure hope you liked it. It has been in my computer for a week now :D


End file.
